Conventional text messaging systems use narrow-band signaling techniques similar to call-number delivery currently in use in the public switched telephone network (PSTN). In such systems, narrow-band exclusion is used as the signaling channel. Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) components are also utilized to send simple, or short, text messages from wireless devices to modified landline, or wireline, terminal devices. One disadvantage of such systems is that modifications must be made to narrow-band analog communication channels to provide the exclusions necessary to simultaneously transmit digital data messages. Another disadvantage is that narrow-band transmissions can accommodate only limited data-file sizes and transmission speeds. In addition, when text messages are transmitted to the home over narrow-band frequencies, a user must either leave a personal computer (PC) on all of the time or experience the inconvenience of having to boot up a PC to check messages.
Another disadvantage of using narrow-band connections for data messaging is that a connection must be made with a user's internet service provider (ISP) through a dial-up service in order to check messages. Often, when there is only one telephone line to a home, a home telephone is in use and one is unable to connect to the ISP for Internet connection.
Given such limitations to text messaging to wireline-messaging devices in the home, an opportunity for exchange of consumer information is lost. Advertisers are unable to quickly and reliably transmit advertising information to potential customers in their homes. Consumers are unable to quickly request and receive product information, sales notifications, and other marketing information in the convenience of their homes through direct data communications using existing telecommunications equipment.
As a result, there is a need for systems and methods of wireless-wireline messaging utilizing a broadband connection to premises such as the home and small business. There is a need for such systems and methods that do not require leaving a personal computer on all the time, or the inconvenience of booting up a PC, to check messages. There is a need for such systems and methods that utilize existing home telephones for sending and receiving data messages.
There is a need for such systems and methods that allow message retrieval without connecting to an ISP through a dial-up service. There is a need for such systems and methods that allow an “always on” connection for quick and reliable delivery of data messages, and that allow transmission of large communications files, such as for video and multi-media. There is also a need for such systems and methods that provide a means for quick and reliable transmission of consumer and advertising information to potential customers in their homes.